A conventional downhole lock assembly is used to locate and retain various downhole tools in a wellbore. A running tool is removably attached to a top distal end of the lock assembly to run the assembly into the wellbore and a tool is attached to a bottom distal end. Commonly used tools include flow control and safety tools. During trip in, the lock assembly and tool are landed in a conventional landing nipple disposed downhole. Upon reaching the setting depth, the running tool is jarred downward to shear a plurality of setting pins that lock the assembly in the landing nipple in the wellbore. The running tool may then be removed and the lock assembly and tool may provide the flow control or safety function.